The Story Of Us
by DaughterOfAphrodite17
Summary: High School Storyyyyyy Annabeth and Percy don't know each other yet :) What will happen will they like each other? Or hate each other?
1. A pair of green eyes

**Hey..! HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ..In this Annabeth and Percy don't know each other yet **

**Annabeth's P.O.V **

I have fought Monsters and been on quests that threatened my life at every step , I have met gods and am a daughter of Athena ..High School wouldn't be a big deal for me right? Wrong. Totally wrong , My dad let me shift back to New York so I could stay near camp. I thought that I had done everything that would be impossible to do and that High School would be a piece of cake..How wrong I was.

My fist day at Goode High School was Terrible. I had been in New York for the past 2 days and was living at a hostel near my High School. I slept very little the day before I had to go to High School . As a result I was late ..On..My..First..Day..! I was panicking , So I picked the first thing I found in my closet which happened to be a White Tank top and wore my jeans below it. Tying my hair in a messy pony tail and wearing my owl necklace for good luck I rushed to School.

I made my way to my locker and started organizing stuff . I was so engrossed in it that I failed to notice that a girl was standing right beside me , staring . ''You're new'' she stated , I spun around to see who it was . The girl was wearing a tee of a band I had never even heard of and her jeans had paint on it , Her hair were a hurricane of curls , exploding in every direction ''Well noticed'' I said with a hint of sarcasm ''Sarcasm huh? I like you…I am Rachel and you are?'' She asked me ''Annabeth Chase'' I replied. She kept talking about the school and I kept listening .We were making our way to the first class , which we had together. We were talking about Harry Potter and were so engrossed in fangirling about it that I failed to notice that I was walking straight towards someone.

I bumped into this person . Hard. My books fell to the ground and his mixed into mine . I bent down apologizing and started picking up the books , The person started helping me. That's when I finally looked up and saw whom I bumped into. Wow. He had sea green eyes and Black hair that badly needed cutting. He had on a faint smile and was looking at me. ''Annabeth Chase'' I said introducing myself . He shook my hand ''Percy Jackson''

**Short but sweet ,..The next chapter is going to be from Percy's P.O.V ..Hope you liked it Please review **


	2. I meet my Wise Girl

**Percy's P.O.V**

TRRIINNGG. Ugh. I hate mornings. I was thinking about having a few more minutes of sleeping when Mom yelled ''Blue Waffles Perce ..C'mon'' Now who could resist waffles . That too BLUE. Oh and If you're wondering about my weird obsession with Blue ..Then don't ask I won't answer. So I got ready in simple T-shirt and jeans with my sneakers . I looked in the mirror and had one go at trying to calm my wild black hair but all in vain. And then I ran downstairs to eat my waffles .BLUE waffles. Yum..

I was eating another plate when a car honked outside . Time to go. I bid my mom bye and ran outside to meet my friends . In a convertible Jason and Leo were sitting and Drew was also there . Ugh. I hate her . She was always roaming around us ..Creepy she is. After repeating our routine of a high five thing we went to High School. Goode High School. As we entered the school I could feel the stares of girls on us. As I was entering the school I heard Jason whisper to me ''There she goes'' I followed Jason's stare and saw Piper and her group

Jason had major hots for her. Today she had her brown choppy hair in a ..what do they call it? Whalebraid? Fishtail? Something like that.

Her eyes glowed in the sun and she had denim shorts and a white off shoulder Tee. She was wearing wedges. She looked beautiful but she wasn't really my type. She looked in my direction and Waved . I waved back while she passed a small smile to Jason and Jason smiled back . Though he was blushing ''Tomato'' I whispered and this earned me a punch from him. We strolled into the hallways and were making our way to our lockers when a tiny figure bumped into me. All her books splattered on the floor. I bend down to help her.

She kept muttering sorry and when she finally looked up , I found myself staring into Intense gray eyes that sent shivers down my spine. She had blonde hair that had curls in them and were in a messy ponytail , Her skin was tan and smooth , She visibly had curves and was looking like a typical California girl but the eyes ruined the image – They were cold and calculating- I could feel her looking at me , seizing up how I am or who I am. I was about to say it's okay when she introduced herself ''Annabeth Chase'' Interesting name. ''Percy Jackson'' Introducing myself. I was about to ask her If she was new when I heard an annoying shrilly voice ''Oh My God..! Are you blind? Dumb Blonde'' The moment she said it I knew who it was – Drew- And I also knew that she was about to get pounded .

''Yes It was my fault ..I know and I apologized and before you call me Dumb Blonde you should take off the 5 inches of makeup on you and look ..Because the next time you call me Dumb I won't be easy on you..'' And with this she walked away. My mouth was open and I was staring at her retreating figure. Annabeth Chase , I was sure she wasn't mortal. Huh..I think I am in love or maybe my Head is full of Kelp


End file.
